Chapter 19
The Rewinding City (巻き戻しの街, Makimodoshi no Machi) is the nineteenth chapter in the D.Gray-man series written and illustrated by Katsura Hoshino. Synopsis As she is held against a wall by her throat by an Akuma, an unnamed woman reflects on how something different happened “‘today’”. Thinking she is about to get killed, she wonders if the day really is ‘today,’ and before the Akuma can kill her, Allen arrives and runs it through with his newly developed Innocence ‘sword.’ Taking advantage of the distraction, the woman flees. At her home, the woman is mortified to see that the date is ‘still’ October 9th. She glances at the clock and counts down, and as soon as she reaches one her neighbors start fighting loudly. The woman cries over how it really is October 9th again just as her clock chimes. Feeling like it is trying to cheer her up, she starts to polish it. The woman then heads out, immediately dodging a pile of dog feces thrown at her by a group of kids. When the children are upset by the fact that she was able to dodge, the woman, who the children call Miranda, says it’s only natural that she’d be able to dodge it after having it thrown at her thirty times. The children are confused by this, but brush it off and start chanting at her. Miranda walks away, reflecting on how she’s lived through the same October 9th thirty times and that no one else notices that the day has been repeating. Then, through the crowd, she notices Allen. Allen being the first thing she’s seen out of place in thirty days, she chases after him. In a café, Allen shows Lenalee a poorly drawn image of Miranda. Annoyed, Lenalee reprimands Allen for losing Miranda, neither of them noticing she is sitting a few tables behind them. Lenalee and Allen then reflect on how only they were able to enter the city, forced to leave their Finder behind, and that once they had entered they were unable to leave. As they keep talking about it, Allen thinks back on how it’s been three months since he joined the Black Order. In a flashback, Komui is shown telling Allen and Lenalee (repeatedly) that there might be an Innocence in the unnamed rewinding town, the investigation being started when a liquor seller made a report about a man within the rewinding city calling day after day for the same order, asking that it be delivered before a certain day, but when the seller went to deliver the wine, he couldn’t get inside of the city without appearing outside again. As the flashback ends, Allen remarks that Komui seemed stressed. Lenalee says that it is because he’s worried about the Millennium Earl, who hasn’t been heard from in some time. Just then, Allen notices Miranda sitting behind Lenalee. Miranda tries to jump out the window, but Allen stops her, he and Lenalee explaining the situation. When Miranda begs them for help, Allen and Lenalee ask her if she remembers anything, as Miranda is the only person in town who seems to be free of the rewinding effects. Allen then notices Akuma in the café, and as he turns to fight them, Lenalee flees with Miranda. Characters in Order of Appearance Category:Chapters